Poison Red
by Carol Tonks Clearwater
Summary: Historias pequenas e diversas sobre Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Big Girls Also Cry

_Rose_ chamou Albus.

_Sim _Respondeu Rose

_Você já chorou na sua vida?

_Sim , 17 anos atrás no dia em que nasci

Rose Weasley, uma garota durona, batedora no time de quadribol da Grifinoria, a garota que sempre anda com garotos, a garota que mais pegou detenções em toda a historia de Hogowarts, filha dos dois melhores amigos do menino, agora homem, que sobreviveu.

Também conhecida como a garota que passou as férias de verão sem falar com seu pai, já que ele estava tendo certa dificuldade para aceitar seu namoro com Scorpius Malfoy.

_E depois disso?_Insistiu Albus

_Nunca chorei depois disso.

_Ela esta dizendo a verdade?_ Albus perguntou mais uma vez, só que olhando para Scorpius Malfoy, que estava sentado do lado de Rose com o braço em volta dela

_Ela nunca chorou, não comigo por perto pelo menos. _Scorpius respondei lançando um olhar significativo para Rose, que significava: Você me deve essa.

A verdade era que Rose já chorou na frente de Scorpius sim, Um dia no sexto ano, quando eles tinham ficado na escola nas férias de natal.

...

_Rose e Scorpius estavam no jardim, sentados a beira do lago conversando sobre coisas bobas._

__Certo _Disse Scorpius pensando em uma pergunta _Qual foi a situação mais desconfortável que você já passou_

__Ah, essa é fácil _Mentiu Rose tentando pensar em uma situação desconfortável mas não muito desconfortável para contar ao seu namorado _O meu primeiro dia em Hogowarts, assim que eu entrei na aula de herboligia e o Nevill... Quer dizer, Professor Longbotton começou aquele discurso de como eu estava crescida e que ele me segurou no colo assim que eu nasci...Foi totalmente horrível._

__Eu acho que essa não foi a situação mais desconfortável que você já passou, por que você mentiu para mim?_ Perguntou Scorpius_

__Porque _Disse Rose corando_ __**Essa**__ iria virar a situação mais desconfortável da minha vida se eu falasse que foi o dia em que eu menstruei pela primeira vez e estava apenas eu e meu pai em casa._

__Ah _Respondeu Scorpius _Desculpe,mas você pode contar qualquer coisa para mim, não sabe?_

__Sim sei_ Disse Rose _ Mas agora é a minha vez de perguntar. Certo... O que esta passando na sua cabeça agora?_

__Que..._Scorpius hesitou, e então tomou fôlego e continuou_ Que eu te amo, e não me importo se você não sentir o mesmo, eu só quero ficar perto de você. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Porque se você não estiver ao meu lado eu tenho certeza que vou morrer._

_Rose não sabia o que dizer ela olhou no fundos dos olhes de Scorpius, eles estavam brilhando, e começou a chorar. Scorpius pareceu sem reação por alguns segundos, e então a abraçou._

__Scorpius _Começou Rose _Você não me ama mais do que eu te amo._

...

_Você esta mentindo, eu sei que esta!_Disse Albus, com tom de derrota._ Um dia eu vou provar que você não é tão durona quanto aparenta ser.


	2. I'm more than this

Era o primeiro dia das férias de verão, e Rose e Rony não estavam se dando muito bem.

_Rose, fale comigo.

Disse Ron Weasley para sua filha, Rose Weasley.

Rose não disse nada, não iria falar com ele, não até ele aceitar que ele pode tomar decisões sozinhas.

...

_Rose, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Perguntou Scorpius com uma cara assustada.

_É Rose _Albus disse rindo. _Sempre achei que você gostava do Scorpius.

Nossa, como Rose queria bater em alguém.

_Você _Rose apontou para Scorpius _Vem comigo. Você _Apontou para Albus _Se der mais um piu faço você engolir sua própria língua.

Rose respirou fundo._ Certo, lá vamos nós._ Pensou Rose.

Eles estavam andando até uma aglomeração de pessoas, Os pais estavam na estação para pegar seus filhos que tinham acabado de sair de Hogowarts. E lá estavam, Os Potters e os Weasleys, Rose e Scorpius caminharam até o homem alto, ruivo de aparência jovem de pé, Rony Weasley.

Rony inicialmente sorriu para Rose, até perceber quem estava ao seu lado. Rony fechou a cara para o garoto loiro e pálido ao lado da filha, que tentou parecer o mais simpático possível.

_Pai _ Começou Rose_ Nós precisamos conversar.

Rony olhou para Harry, Gina e Hermione, por que ele estavam tão calmos com uma criatura venenosa daquela perto de Rose?

_Pode falar._Rony respondei olhando fixo em Scorpius

_olha eu vou direto ao ponto, Eu e Scorpius estamos namorando.

Era como se Rony tivesse sido atingido por um bala de canhão.

Sua Rose, namorando o menino Malfoy? Como isso pode acontecer, como Minerva, Nevill,Hagrid e os outros professores deixaram isso acontecer?

Rony não pode deixar de ter um pensamento perturbador: E se, depois que acabarem Hogowarts Rose e Scorpius de casaram, e se eles tiverem filhos, eles teriam como sobrenome a terrível combinação Weasley Malfoy? Ou pior, apenas Malfoy. Tudo o que Rony mais queria era que Rose virasse para ele e dissesse: "Rárá! Peguei você pai." Por isso ele ficou encarando ela, mas quando percebeu que ela não iria dizer, ele disse com toda a calma que conseguiu juntar:

_Não.!

Bem, não foi uma fraze muito grande, isso se quer foi uma frase. Mas dava para capturar a descontentação de Rony

_Senhor Weasley, sei que meu pai e o senhor tiveram alguns problemas no tempo de Hogowarts, mas eu não sou igual ao meu pai, não me importo com o sangue ou a conta no gringots de uma pessoa. Eu nem estou na sonserina!

Disse Scorpius nervoso.

_Sim, certo_ Respondeu Rony _Mas qual é mesmo o seu sobre nome?

_ Ma Malfoy senhor

Gaguejou Scorpius.

_Malfoy, muito bem, é por isso que não gosto de você. Vamos Rose.

Chamou Rony irritado.

_Então é isso, você diz que não e espera que eu fique longe dele?

_É exatamente isso.

...

Rose depois disso entrou em estado e choque. Ela nem se lembra do que aconteceu depois, ela só se lembra que não pode falar com o seu pai até ele aceitar que ela cresceu.


	3. Truth or Dare?

Rose, Scorpius e Albus, sentados na aula de Historia da Magia, obvio, que como bons alunos do quinto ano revisando a matéria para os NOMs eles estavam muito entediados.

Enquanto Rose batia os pés em um ritmo acelerado, Albus e Scorpius estavam fazendo piadinhas sobre o professor Binns.

_Será que ele era chato assim em vida, ou ele se ficou assim depois de morto?

Perguntou Albus com uma voz cheia de maldade.

_Eu ouvi falar que ele era tão chato que a os outros professores mataram ele e não disseram nada, coitados... Se soubessem que ele não iria embora nem teriam tido o trabalho que tiveram.

Scorpius acrescentou à maldade de Albus.

Mas depois disso Scorpius congelou, o Prof° Binns estava parado na frente deles, olhando fixamente para eles

_Só porque eu sou um fantasma chato e morto, não significa que não escuto vocês.

Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

_Aproposito _Continuou o prof° Binns _ Eu morri de ataque cardíaco.

Graças a Deus, o sinal bateu antes que o professor pudesse acrescentar qualquer outra coisa. A não ser: _Podem ir._

Todos os alunos saíram para guardar seus materiais na sala comunal, e descerem para jantar. Todos ficam muito felizes nessa hora do dia, principalmente em uma sexta-feira.

_Ei _Chamou Albus _Que tal não descermos para jantar, em vez disso jogar um jogo.

_A tá, que eu não vou jantar para jogar um dos seus joguinhos infantis.

Rose reclamou, ela ao invés dos garotos, estava muito preocupada com os NOMs, ela não queria decepcionar sua família, já bastava não poder contar para seu pai que era a melhor amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, chegar com notas baixas no seu boletim não deixaria sua mãe nem um pouco feliz.

_Que jogo?

Perguntou Scorpius, Albus riu, Rose achou que eles estavam escondendo algo dela, mas não ligou muito, eles sempre fazem isso.

_Se chama "verdade ou desafio" . Foi aquela garota nascida trouxa da lufa-lufa que me ensinou.

Rose achou que tinha visto Scorpius piscar para Albus, mas provavelmente tinha sido apenas impressão.

_ O que você acha Rose?

Perguntou Scorpius com um certo brilho nos olhos.

Como Rose queria ver onde isso iria chegar, respondeu:

_Tá, Ótimo, vamos jogar. Mas se for um daqueles joguinhos idiotas você vai ter que dar um jeito de conseguir alguma comida para mim jantar.

_Ok então, é o seguinte, primeiro precisamos da varinha, O lado de a ponta indica quem responde a pergunta, e a outra parta indica quem pergunta. A pessoa escolhe se quer responder uma pergunta, mas só pode falar a verdade. Ou se quer cumprir um desafio.

Explicou Albus

_Mas se a pessoa não cumprir o desafio?

Rose perguntou, ela tinha a mania de querer entender tudo sobre tudo.

_Azaramos você. Mas você não vai deixar de escolher desafio por isso.

Respondeu Scorpius.

_Espera ai! _Começou Rose _Você também conhece esse jogo?

_Am... Já ouvi falar.

Disse Scorpius ficando vermelho.

_Ta bom eu jogo.

Disse Rose com indiferença, mas os garotos pareceram ficar bem felizes.

Os três sentaram no chão, Albus pegou sua varinha e a giro, A ponta da varinha apontou para Rose, e o outro lado para Scorpius.

_Certo _Disse Scorpius desanimado, afinal era para Albus fazer a pergunta para Rose, Scorpius não podia acreditar nisso, eles tinham enfeitiçado a varinha para Rose sempre responder só que tinham esquecido de enfeitiçar para só Albus perguntar. _ Verdade ou desafio?

_Verdade _Rose disse sem hesitar.

_Certo, é verdade que você ainda não contou para o seu pai que você é minha amiga?

Perguntou Scorpius, Como um dia ele poderia ser mais que amigo da Rose se o pai dela não podia nem saber que eles eram amigos?

_Verdade. Mas se eu contar, provavelmente morro e você não quer isso para mim.

_Tá, legau, que tal girarmos a varinha mais uma vez?

Disse Scorpius para Rose e Albus.

Albus girou a varinha mais uma vez.

Ótimo, Albus perguntaria para Rose.

_Verdade ou desafio?

Perguntou Albus

_Verdade.

_NÃO _Gritou Scorpius, fazendo Rose e Albus se assustarem. _Você não pode pedir verdade duas vezes seguidas, isso é contra as regras do jogo.

Inventou Scorpius rápido.

_Tudo bem então, eu paro de jogar.

_NÃO! _Agora gritaram Scorpius e Albus juntos.

_Olha se vocês gritarem denovo, vou ser obrigada a dar uma razão a vocês para gritarem.

_Você tem que continuar jogando. Porque se você sair, terá de ser azarada, e eu não quero...

_Ótimo _Disse Rose iritada, não deixando Albus terminar a frase._Escolho desafio!

_Eu te desafio..._Albus fingiu que estava pensando _A beijar o Scorpius, mas um beijo de verdade, nada de selinho!

Rose olhou para Scorpius, ela queria beijar ele, mas não queria que ele achasse que ela só estava beijando porque não queria ser azarada, mas ela realmente não queria ser azarada, e também não queria que Scorpius pensasse que ele preferia ser azarada a beijar ele.

Então Rose olhou para Scorpius, ele estava olhando para ela, ela respirou fundo e o beijou.

Eles sempre pensaram que o primeiro beijo seria uma coisa super romântica, e não uma coisa quase brigada. Mas bom isso não mudou muita coisa certo?

Muito obrigada a todas as que deixaram reviws, é muito importante para uma autora de primeira viagem.

Joana, Que bom que esta gostando da fic, não sabe como isso significa para mim

Ginerva, Que bom que eu te fiz rir, essa era a intenção da fic. *-*

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante.

Catarina, nossa que bom que você viu a fic, eu ia te mandar por email, mas fiquei até com vergonha, vivo te mandando email, rsrsrs, mas bom, fico muito feliz de você estar lendo a minha fic, porque eu acho que não exista ninguém que seja mais fã da sua fic do que eu.

Bjsbjs.


	4. Where the fuck are you? parte 1

Antes de começar, gostaria de dividir uma coisa com vocês:

(Musica instrumental triste)

A minha vida esta vazia! O meu mp4 morreu. O nome dele era Slash (É o mesmo nome do guitarrista do Guns. Porque mais eu daria esse nome para o pobre coitado?)

Então, gostaria de pedir para todas vocês, que lerem isso, rezem pela alma eleteronica do Slash. Peçam a Deus que ele descanse em paz, e continue tocando a minha playlist no céu do rock. Muito obrigada.

. . .

Era dia dos namorados, Hogowarts estava cercada de amor e paixão, e também de detenções pelos amaços e beijos nos corredores. E é claro, que Rose Weasley e Scorpiu Malfoy, como todos os alunos do 6° ano,estavam no meio dos que tinham recebido detenção.

_Eu nunca vi um comportamento tão abominável!

Reclamava a diretora Minerva, que já tinha desistido de explicar como seria a detenção para os alunos, e ao invés disso, estava colando papeizinhos em suas costas com o local e o horário que será aplicada a detenção.

_Por favor! Hoje é dia dos namorados, e não o "dia nacional da gravidez adolescente" _ E então, ela avistou Rose e Scorpius, que estavam aos beijos num canto do corredor._ E vocês dois , esperava um comportamento mais civilizado de você Scorpius. _E quando Minerva viu a expressão de indignação de Rose acrescentou: _E de você também Rose.

A professora se virou e continuou a gritar com os alunos.

_Adivinha só!_Disse Scorpius chamando a atenção de Rose, que ainda estava pensando porque Minerva só esperava "um comportamento mais civilizado" de Scorpius _Hagrid criou um clube de criaturas estranhas, E eu te dou um beijo se você adivinhar quem entrou nele.

_Humm_ Rose fingiu que estava pensando _ Você!

_Você é tão inteligente_ Disse Scorpius se inclinando para beijar Rose

_Hey _ Gritou Albus _ Podem se desgrudar por alguns segundos?

Scorpius parou de beijar Rose, mas apenas o tempo de dizer:

_Não

Albus odiava isso, e ficava com mais ódio ainda quando lembrava que ajudou a juntar os dois.

_Tudo bem, Não precisa desgrudar, só escutem.

Rose e Scorpius não iam ficar lá, se agarrando enquanto Albus falava sozinho, então pararam de se beijar.

_Pode falar.

Disse Rose

_ É o seguinte_ Começou Albus. _Vocês sabem que eu já fiquei com todas as meninas da escola com até uma diferença de dois anos. Não sabem?

_Sabemos _Scorpius e Rose responderam ao mesmo tempo.

_Pois é, acho que elas decidiram se vingar, tá vendo isso? _Ele apontou pra uma mancha laranja em sua blusa _Se algumas delas perguntarem por mim, digam que eu estou muito doente e não posso sair da enfermaria, e também falem que é algo contagioso, para nenhuma delas irem ver se é verdade. Entenderam?

_Tá, mas... _ Começou Rose _Como você já disse, você já namorou quase todas as garotas da escola, e se não lembramos de alguma delas?

_Digam que eu estou doente para qualquer uma que perguntar.

Ao dizer isso, Uma voz feminina chamou o nome de Albus, e ele saio correndo.

Rose disse rindo para Scorpius.

_Viu só? É isso que dá ser um traira galinha. Mas, mudando de assunto... _Agora ela não estava mais rindo. _ O que vamos fazer para comemorar o dia dos namorados?

Ao dizer isso, a voz da professora Minerva invadiu os corredores.

_Alunos do 3° ano à diante _Começou ela irritada _ Devido a importância do dia de hoje, vamos abrir uma exceção, e permitir a ida a Hogsmeade em um dia de semana. Estejam no castelo antes das oito, _Obrigada_

Ela disse essa ultima palavra com ironia, mas os alunos estavam muito felizes para perceberem

_Vamos a Hogsmeade

Disse Scorpius , respondendo a pergunta de Rose.

_**Continua...**_

. . . .

Kandra: Desculpe demorei pra postar, é que eu tava muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito ocupada. Principalmente estudando, mas valeu apena, com exceção de matemática, consegui errar todas as questões de matemática na prova interdisciplinar, mas agora me responda : Quando na minha vida eu vou precisar dividir um polinômio? :S

Joana: É foi mesmo! Se existisse uma nova geração de marotos, pode apostar que Scorpius estaria nela!

_[[Dedico este capitulo a memória de Slash, o melhor mp4 que eu já tive]]_


	5. Where the fuck are you? parte 2

Hosgmeade estava cheia de jovens namorados de mãos dadas, a casa de chá, cheia, como costuma estar todos os dias dos namorados.

Rose e Scorpius estavam indo para os três vassouras, mas a cada passo que davam, uma garota irritada vinha perguntar por Albus, eles decidirem apenas ignorá-las.

Quando eles finalmente conseguiram chegar ao Três Vassouras, um patrono de javali veio correndo em direção a Scorpius

_Esta nascendo

Disse o patrono antes de desaparecer.

_Mas o que foi isso? _Perguntou Rose confusa, mas então pensou em outra pergunta _E o que exatamente esta nascendo?

Scorpius estava frenético, parecia pronto para correr.

_Esse _começou ele _Era o patrono do Hagrid. E o que esta nascendo é um filhote de Rabo-Corneo. Ah meu Deus _Disse Scorpius colocando a mão na cabeça _Tenho que ir.

_Como assim você tem que ir? _Rose já estava ficando irritada, Rose é uma pessoa muuuuuuito fácil de irritar. _Você por acaso é o pai do dragão?

_Quase. _Disse Scorpius _Olha depois eu te compenso, me espera no três vassouras tá. _Disse ele, e com um beijo na bochecha de Rose desapareceu pela multidão.

Rose entrou nos três vassouras, vermelha de raiva. Ficou com mais raiva ainda quando viu todos os casais de estudantes que estavam sentados juntos, abraçados, se beijando...

Ela sentou em uma mesa vazia, assim que se sentou veio uma garota alta e de cabelos pretos em sua direção.

_Oi, é Rose não é?

Perguntou a garota.

_É, é Rose, e você é...

_Paula, sou da lufa-lufa. _Disse a garota estendendo a mão sorrindo, mas quando percebeu que Rose não apertaria a sua mão, a abaixou e parou de sorrir. Ao invés de ir embora, ela puxou uma cadeira da mesa de Rose e se sentou. _Olha, você sabe onde esta o seu primo, Albus?

_Argh, Não!_Rose respondeu com raiva, a raiva que continuava crescendo. _Olha ele usou você, você pensou que era amada, ele se aproveitou disso, conseguiu o que queria, daí te deu um chute na bunda. Entendeu como funciona com Albus?  
A garota fez cara de tedio.

_O.k, ele me usou eu sei _A garota pareceu pensar por um instante _E o James? Sabe, também já namorei com ele.

A garota sorriu.

_Ele esta com a atual namorada dele.

Disse Rose, "_Tomara que aquele Rabo-Corneo cuspa bastante fogo e machuque muuuuito o Scorpius" _Ela pensou.

_Ah, eu odeio essa coisa dos garotos dizerem que amam uma garota só para conseguir o que querem. James disse que me amava.

Disse a garota com tom triste.

_Tá bom Paula, é Paula né?

_É

_olha, agora eu vou te dizer uma coisa que você vai se lembrar para o resto de sua vida

Perguntou Rose com um tom estranhamente gentil

_Aham.

Respondeu a garota animada.

_ NINGUEM TE AMA.! _Rose quase gritou a frase. _Agora some daqui.

A garota se levantou assustada e ofendida ao mesmo tempo. Mas então se virou para Rose e fez uma ultima pergunta:

_E o Scorpius? Vocês terminaram? cadê ele?

Rose ficou vermelha de raiva.

_Some daqui sua prostituta.

Dessa vez ela falou alto de mais, a maioria das pessoas no Três Vassouras olharam para ela.

A garota foi embora, a aos poucos Rose foi perdendo a atenção dos demais.

E então ela esperou, e esperou, e esperou, e esperou... Até que cansou de esperar.

Ela saiu do pub mais vermelha que nunca, o plano dela era ir para o dormitório e socar o travesseiro até o dormitório inteiro ficar coberto de penas de ganso, mas então teve uma ideia melhor: Se ela estava com raiva de Scorpius, porque destruir o travesseiro? Destruía logo o Scorpius! Então ela decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid e fazer Scorpius engolir seu amado dragãozinho.

_HAGRID, cadê aquele retardado do Scorpius?

Ela gritou, abrindo a porta da cabana de Hagrid, que estava sentado na cama na frente de dois garotos com cara de nerds, e com o _precioso _filhote de Rabo-Corneo no colo

_Rose, oi._Disse Hagrid _Scorpius saiu daqui assim que o Zoiudo nasceu, ele recebeu uma coruja, não disse do que se tratava, apenas saiu e disse que não se sentia bem.

"_Oh meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu?"_ Pensou Rose, mas logo em seguida pensou: "_Não, nada de ficar preocupada, estou brava com ele"_

_Hum, Obrigada Hagrid. Dou noticias quando achar ele.

Disse Rose, e então saiu para procurar por Scorpius e espancar ele até a morte, pelo menos era isso que ela pensava que queria fazer, mas a verdade era que ela gostava muito de Scorpius para pensar em fazer algo do tipo, e também estava muito preocupada com o fato da coruja, o que será que aconteceu?

...

Ela procurou na escola inteira, e nada do Scorpius. A meu Deus, o que tinha naquela coruja afinal, será que ele estava bem?

E então Rose se lembrou do lugar eu ele sempre ia quando estava triste: A sala precisa, que já não era mais a sala precisa desde a batalha quando Voldemort foi vencido. Ele ia lá quando estava triste porque mais ninguém tinha coragem de ir lá.

Então ela subiu todas as escadas até o sétimo andar, até chegar, ofegante à sala. Ela abriu a porta, e lá estava Scorpius, sentado no chão, no canto da parede. Ela não estava com uma aparência muito feliz.

Rose fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado dele.

_Oi, o que aconteceu?

Ela disse, sem conseguir pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

_Meu avó morreu.

Scorpius disse, com uma voz triste.

_Ah meu Deus, eu sinto muito.

_Eu não estou chateado com isso ,Uau... Que coisa mórbida pra se dizer, mas é verdade, eu estou mais chateado porque tivemos uma discurção bem feia verão passado, ele disse que você não era a garota certa pra mim.

Disse ele, Rose não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

_Eu sinto muito.

_Tudo bem, eu não me arrependo, apenas sinto pena por não poder esfregar isso na cara dele quando formos mais velhos.

Ele estava fazendo de novo, ele estava dando uma de psicopata insensível para não mostrar que estava triste. Rose sabia que era uma questão de tempo até ele se abrir. Então eles ficaram lá sentados em silencio, até Rose quebrar o gelo:

_Ah, e sobre o "Zoiudo" a gente conversa depois O.K?

Mas era brincadeira como ela podia ficar brava com ele?

_._

Joana: É a prof. Minerva ficou beeeeeem irritada com tudo aquilo. Mas daí me veio um pensamento até meio que doentio em mente, a Minerva não é casada certo? Sera que ele tem um namorado?

Catarina: É bom saber que alguém já passou pela mesma dor e angustia que eu estou sentindo agora. Ah se eu fosse vc não teria dito nada sobre os emails, porque meus emails vão viver na sua caixa de entrada agora. XD

Kandra: Que bom que vc gosta das minhas historias! Ah e sobre o polinômio, eu tive um sonho super estranho na noite anterior à minha prova de recuperação de matemática, foi meio assim: Eu tava lá, numa loja e precisava comprar alguma coisa, eu não sei o que, porque estava dentro de uma caixinha de veludo azul :S . Então quando eu via o preço, advinha só? Era um polinômio! Daí eu olhava o meu dinheiro e advinha só de novo? Também era um polinômio. E eu passava o sonho inteiro tentando ver se eu tinha dinheiro suficiente pra comprar a coisa. E não, eu sei que parece, mas eu não uso drogas!

E só mais uma coisinha: Queria que vcs contassem oq fariam se te deixassem sozinha no dia dos namorados, por algum motivo idiota, como algum clube ou algo assim. bjs


	6. The Begin

Sooo...

Sorry!

Eu devia ter escrito mais. Mas tava sem ideia! Na verdade, Ainda estou sem ideia.

Bom, vou usar a minha imaginação. Vamos ver a Fezes que vai sair aqui.

PS: Se você ler e não comentar eu vou achar que ninguém leu e vou parar de postar. Então se você gostou... R&R

Ok

Rose estava acenando para seus pais, sorrindo. Porque se não sorrisse, estaria perdida. Quando Finalmente o trem estava longe o suficiente para que ela não visse mais seus pais, ela parou de acenar e de sorrir.

_Nervosa, priminha?

Perguntou Albus, que pelo jeito também estava nervoso.

_Só um pouquinho.

James estava indo para uma cabine com seus amigos jogadores de Quadibol.

_Tchau Rose, espero que você faça amigos de pressa.

Rose concordou com a cabeça.

_E eu? _Começou Albus. Com um tom de indignação. _Sou seu irmão. Não quer que eu faça amigos de pressa?

_Tanto faz.

Ele disse e foi embora para sua cabine.

Rose e Albus, depois de muita procura acharam uma cabine fazia. Onde conversaram todo caminho para Hogwarts.

Chegando a Hogwarts a monitora chefe. Que esse ano era Victorie. Pediu para que os alunos do primeiro ano a seguissem.

Eles viram Hagrid. Que já havia passado muitos natais com os Potter e os Weasley. Hagrid tentou esconder a alegria de ver as crianças que sorriram pra ele.

Hagrid chegou perto, abaixou até ficar quase da altura das crianças, e disse:

_Minerva foi bem clara sobre demonstrar preferência a alguns alunos em especiais. E eu vou fingir que obedeço.

Depois de dizer isso. Hagrid piscou.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts. Foram recebidos com Minerva segurando um chapéu velho. O Chapéu Seletor. Depois de cantar sua musica anual. Começaram as seleções.

Albus foi um dos primeiros a serem chamados.

"_Hum... Outro Potter! Vocês estão aparecendo muito nos últimos 50 anos. Deixe-me ver. Você não é uma pessoa má. Não é do tipo que guarda rancor, nem é vingativa. Você subestima a si mesmo. Não se acha corajoso como seu pai. Bom isso apenas mostra que é humilde como ele. Acho que você já sabe garoto. Ignorando seu segundo nome. Vai para a GRIFINORIA!"_

A mesa da Grifinoria aplaudiu e gritou. Albus se sentiu muito especial. Mas depois prestou atenção e viu que faziam asso para todos os alunos.

E então foi a vez de Rose. Ela tinha certeza de que iria para a Soncerina. Mas não queria isso. A primeira Weasley a ir para a Soncerina não era um titulo muito desejado para ela.

"_Weasley. Seu nome diz muita coisa. Mas a sua personalidade foge um pouco desse padrão. Ah vejo. Filha de Granger. Herdou a inteligência de sua mãe. E a estupidez de seu pai. É competitiva. Agressiva. Corajosa. Você me deixou confuso, menina. Mas acho que..."_

O chapéu parou derrepente. Devido a um pensamento de Rose:

"_Droga, ele vai me por na Soncerina. Chapéu Vadia."_

Mas então ele continuou:

"_Chapéu Vadia? Não é algo que eu esteja acostumado. Bem então... Minha segunda opção é : GRIFINORIA!"_

Rose tremia enquanto a mesa da grifinoria aplaudia.

Logo depois dela. Minerva chamou o nome: Malfoy, Scorpius.

Rose observou enquanto o garoto era selecionado. Ele fazia caretas como se estivesse com dor. "_Será que ele vai xingar o chapéu de vadia também?" _Pensou Rose.

Depois de muito tempo o Chapéu anunciou: GRIFINORIA.

A mesa aplaudiu. Menos James e Roxanne. Os outros primos aplaudiram de má vontade. Apenas Rose e Albus aplaudiram de verdade.

O garoto(ironicamente) se sentou do lado de Roxanne Que olhou para James com um olhar de "E ai, acabamos com o garoto ou não?"

Durante a Ceia Rose prometeu a si mesma que se desculparia pela atitude dos primos. E faria um feitiço para tirar toda aquela comida das vestes do pobre assustado garoto.

Bom... I'ts All Folks!

Laslus : Sorry, não vi sua reviw. Fazia tento tempo que pensei que ninguém mais lembrava de mim. E ai? Tava acompanhando a fic dês do começo? E a pergunta mais importante:

Você ainda ta ai?


	7. Wild red hair

Rose e Scorpius estavam no vestiário antes de um jogo de quadribol contra a Sonserina. O que seria moleza. Já que esse ano o time da Sonserina estava uma droga porque os seus melhores tinham se formado no ano anterior.

Como sempre o time da Sonserina tinha poucas meninas. O que deixava a Grifinoria bem preocupada, já que no seu time, tinha um bom número de meninas.

Mas é claro que eles não estavam preocupados com Rose. Já que se alguém se metia a besta com ela, esse alguém provavelmente iria para a enfermaria.

_Nervosos?

Perguntou o capitão do time.

O Time todo fez que não com a cabeça

_Ótimo, porque eu estou._O capitão disse. _Muito.

_Nervoso por quê? Eles são péssimos! Nós ganhamos deles de olhos fechados antes do jogo completar um minuto.

Respondeu James. Convencido como sempre. Mal de James.

_Você viu o tamanho deles? O que nós temos de agilidade eles tem de músculos! E alem do mais. Eles devem ter treinado. Diferente de nós. Bem que EU tentei fazer vocês treinarem. Mas não. Vocês ficaram enfiando a língua uns na garganta dos outros... _Quando disse isso olhou para Rose e Scorpius.

_Tá bom. Já chega. Ficarmos discutindo antes do jogo não vai adiantar em nada. _Começou Scorpius, que normalmente era o pacificador do time.

Diferente de sua namorada, que já estava ficando cheia dessa conversa.

_Olha aqui seu bando de moscas mortas. _Quase gritou Rose, Se levantando _Vamos acabar com a raça daqueles cavalos nojentos ou vamos ficar fofocando no vestiário? Eu acho que os últimos três anos em que ganhamos o campeonato de quadribol deixaram bem claro quem manda aqui. E mesmo se perdermos. Já estamos tão na frente que nem vai fazer diferença!

O Time olhou pra ela. Surpresos. Normalmente quando ela tinha os seus ataques de raiva ela explodiam algum armário sem querer. Mas depois eles perceberam o que ela disse. Eles só iam jogar por diversão mesmo.

Eles ouviram o canhão. Indicava a hora de ir. Eles pegaram suas vassouras e partiram para o jogo.

O jogo estava indo muito bem. Os jogadores da Sonserina já tinham derrubado um ou dois jogadores da grifinoria. Também tiveram que segurar a Rose uma ou duas vezes para ela não atacar ninguém.

Mas então as coisas esquentaram. Esse jogador da sonserina que já tinha tentado derrubar Scorpius diversas vezes, estava dando nos nervos de Rose. Então quando um balaço vinha na sua direção, ela pensou rápido e apenas uma vez. Rebateu o balaço na direção do enorme jogador. Que por um trís não foi atingido na cabeça.

Ele olhou para a garota ruiva com um olhar de ódio puro. E voou em sua direção em uma velocidade ridiculamente rápida. Rose voou para baixo. E foi atingida por ele quando já estava perto do chão. Eles caíram da vassoura. E rolaram no chão. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa eles estavam se esmurrando como animais. É claro que o time todo da Grifinoria foi ajudar. Afinal aquele louco covarde iria acabar com a garota.

Por mais incrível que pareça eles estavam brigando de igual para igual. Até que Rose rolou para cima dele, e lhe deu um soco no nariz, enquanto ele estava confuso ele deu uma joelhada em suas partes baixas, e quando ele tentou revidar ela mordeu o braço dele até sentir gosto de sangue.

Os alunos ficaram paralisados assistindo a briga, todos sabiam que os Weasley tinham pavio curto, mas Rose tinha espancado ele até o garoto desistir.

Quando ela viu que ele não ia revidar mais, ela saiu de cima dele e logo foi recebida por ninguém menos que Neville Longbotton.

A enfermeira estava cuidando do jogado cheio de hematomas no chão.

_Venha comigo. _Disse Neville. E depois lançou um olhar significativo para Minerva.

Quando chegaram ao escritório do professor Neville. Ele olhou para Rose, Fechou a porta. E disse:

_Isso não é algo muito profissional para se dizer a uma aluna, principalmente uma aluna com o seu histórico. Mas... Aquele palhaço não vai mais encher o saco de ninguém não é?

Bom... É isso. Espero que tenham gostados.


	8. I'm not comin' back

Kandra e Lalus.

Obrigada por comentar! Significa muito para mim!

Antes de começar gostaria que seguissem o meu tumblr. (no tumblr eu peço para lerem a fic. Na fic para seguirem o tumblr...) Ihadtokillthem . tumblr . com(tirem os espaços) E vejam as minhas fanarts.

Era verão entre o sexto e sétimo ano. Rose tinha completado 17 anos durante o ano letivo, e também tinha feito aulas de aparatação. Ou seja... Ela era oficialmente maior de idade.

A manha estava ensolarada na casa dos Weasley. Era uns dos poucos domingos que eles iriam passar sozinhos. Os Potter estavam fazendo uma excursão em família. E Molly e Arthur, visitando Carlinhos na Romênia. Então eles estavam sozinhos em família.

Estava tudo muito bem até Rony chegar. Quieto, deu bom dia para a família. Quando viu Rose com a cara enfiada em um livro de Aritimancia, perguntou

_ Porque você está lendo esse livro nas férias?

Rose, feliz que o pai finalmente decidiu falar com ela, respondeu (um tanto que animada)

_ Eu estou estudando para o ano que vem, Eu fui péssima em aritimancia esse ano...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele começou

_Ah! Que legal, Rose! Voce vai para Hogwarts, mas ao invés de estudar você fica se enroscado com aquele Malfoy seboso.

Hermione fez sinal para Rose não revidar. Mas como qualquer boa filha. Ela ignorou.

_Sabe pai. Eu não fui mal em aritimancia porque eu estava me enroscando com Scorpius. E sim porque eu tive o azar de puxar a você e não a minha mão. E nasci burra.

Hugo que tinha acabado de chegar na sala. Ficou paralisado com o que ouviu.

Rony fez apenas uma cara de puro ódio. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Rose completou:

_E para sua informação. Scorpius e eu passamos da fase de apenas nos "enroscar" a muito tempo.

Ao dizer isso ela subiu para seu quarto. E ouviu a porta da sala bater. Rony devia ter saído.

Então, ela começou a pensar. "_Sou maior de idade. Tenho meu dinheiro na poupança dos Gringots, O que não é pouco, já que eu economizo cada nuque que ganho dês dos 13 anos..."_

Então ela se decidiu iria fugir. Não fugir fugir... mas ela iria embora.

Ela fez sua malas. Desceu as escadas, e disse a sua mãe:

_Mãe, eu to indo embora. Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado e não vou ficar nessa casa pra ser humilhada. E vocês não podem me impedir como da **ultima vez***, agora eu já sou maior de idade.

Hermione olhou para a filha e falou:

_Tudo bem, eu não vou te impedir. Mas quero que você saiba, que se isso não der certo, não vai ser vergonha nenhuma voltar para casa. Eu e seu pai estamos te esperando de braços abertos.

Rose fez cara feia. O pai dela não estaria a esperando de braços abertos.

_Eu te amo.

Rose disse para a mão. Que lhe deu um beijo na testa como costuma fazer antes da filha entrar no expresso Hogwarts. _Eu também te amo.

Então Rose saiu pela posta. Primeiro ela aparatou para os gringots. Para ver quando dinheiro ela tinha. Depois iria procurar um a apartamento barato em Londres. Barato mesmo, já que ela ainda tinha um ano de Hogwarts para completar.

Era hora do jantar nos Weasley. Rony tinha acabado de chegar. Ele se sentou a mesa, e Hermione terminou de colocar a mesa. Quando ele disse:

_E Rose. Cadê aquela menina. Ela não vai jantar e vai ficar comendo porcarias de noite, acordando todo mundo.

_Ela foi embora _ Respondeu Hermione.

_Como assim embora?

_Ela fez as malas, se despediu e aparatou. Assim.

_E você não fez nada para impedir? _Agora ele já estava aos berros.

_Não. Ela já é maior de idade.

Rony se levantou da mesa pegou seu casaco e sua varinha.

_Onde você vai?

Perguntou Hermione irritada.`

_Vou reunir os aurores para achar Rose. Ora o que mais eu iria fazer?

_Ronald Billius Weasley. Sente-se nessa mesa agora mesmo. Não a nada a fazer. Ela já é maior de idade. Você não pode a obrigar a voltar como da ultima vez.

Rony se sentou com a cara amarrada.

_Por que decidimos ter filhos mesmo, Mione.

Ele disse com a cada enfiada nas mãos.

_*** Eu vou fazer uma fic de quando Rose fugiu pela primeira vez.**_

_**So... that`s all folks.**_


	9. Interview

**Ok. Eu estava tomando banho, lavando os meus lindos cabelos acobreados, quando eu simplesmente "vi" Rose Weasley na minha frente, falando, acabando comigo, perguntando: "Por que diabos eu sou da grifinória?" ** **Então... eu tinha que escrever isso!**

Rose

Carol: Olá, Rose. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu escrevi uma fic sobre você.

Rose: É , Carol. Eu sei

Carol: Pois é. Eu queria te perguntar se você está satisfeita com a minha fic.

Rose: Olha, pra falar a verdade. Não!

Carol: O.O

Rose: O que você tem na cabeça? Me colocar na grifinória? Serio? Se você ainda não percebeu, todas as fics sobre mim que fazem "sucesso" Eu estou na sonserina. E eu namoro o Scorpius? Será que dava pra você ter menos criatividade? Eu sempre namoro o Scorpius.

Carol: Perae! Você me fala que eu devia ter te colocado na sonserina porque todo mundo coloca. Depois me diz que eu não devia ter posto você e o Scorpius juntos porque todo mundo faz isso? Desculpe-me, _majestade. _Mas não me lembro de ter-la feito tão burrinha e contraditória.

Rose: Mas você fez. E não vem me xingar não, porque você me fez boa de briga.

Carol: Ta bom. Mais alguma coisa que você gostaria que eu melhorasse?

Rose: Meu cabelo. Só porque você fez uma progressiva maldita e não gostou do seu cabelo liso. Não significa que você tinha que me fazer com o cabelo enrolando. Você faz idéia de como é difícil pentear esse ninho de rato de manha.

Carol: Sim. Eu tenho idéia. Sou EU que te escrevo penteando. Ok. Eu te fiz com tanto amor e carinho e você faz isso comigo. Eu mereço.

Rose: Falando de amor e carinho. Qual foi aquela do primeiro capitulo. Devo admitir não te reconheci. Você que abomina aquela coisa de "eu amo você" escrever aquilo. Mas que hipocrisia.

Carol: Alguma coisa boa?

Rose: hummm... Eu gosto de quadribol.

Carol: Ok. Muito obrigada pela entrevista.

Rose: Tem que agradecer mesmo. Foi um tédio!

*sai e bate a porta*

Carol: ¬¬

Scorpius

Carol: Oi Scorpius. Que namoradinha difícil que eu fui arrumar pra você em? :D

Scorpius: Eu que o diga! Mas bom o que você quer saber primeiro?

Carol: Você está satisfeito com a minha fic? Tem alguma coisa que queira mudar?

Scorpius: Alem da minha namorada? *risos* Não, não. Nunca iria interferir na escrita de um escritor.

Carol: Mas eu to te pedindo!

Scorpius: Eu me recuso. O que você acha da sua historia deve surgir da sua imaginação.

Carol: Mas... Você é fruto da minha imaginação.

Scorpius: Então você está pior do que pensava.

Carol: *0*

Scorpius: Desculpe-me estou passando muito tempo com Rose. Mas você deve saber. Você que escreve.

Carol: Então... Alguma coisa que queira mudar? Por favor, eu imploro.

Scorpius: Faça a Rose mais boazinha. Ou me mata no próximo capitulo.

Carol: Combinado. Então. Te vejo no seu enterro.

Scorpius: o.O

Carol: BRINCADEIRA! Obrigada pela entrevista.

Scorpius: Eu que agradeço. Tchau.

*sai, e fecha a porta delicadamente.*

Carol: Será possível se apaixonar por um personagem que você mesma criou?

Albus

Carol: Oi albus. Tudo bem?

Albus: Melhor agora.

Carol; Ahh... Eu queria saber se tem algo na minha fic que você gostaria de mudar?

Albus: O fato de você não estar nela. ;D

Carol: Por Merlin garoto, eu sou praticamente a sua mãe.

Albus: Se fossemos pensar assim. Meu pais seriam irmãos. Já que ambos foram criados pela J.K Rolliwng.

Carol: Certo... Mais alguma coisa.

Albus: Sim, você está deixando o Scorpius e eu de lado de uns capítulos para cá. Ele também perceu, mas é muito cavaleiro para te falar. E eu quero mais garotas desconhecidas e fáceis.

Carol: Certo. Obrigada Albus.

Albus: Eu que agradeço. E se um ia aparecer por Hogwarts. Me procura ok.?

Carol: Ok 99

*levanta...

Albus: Como que abre essa porta?

**Obrigada **

**Lalus: Ah, não fique com raiva do Rony. Até que ele é legal.**

**Jacih: Rsrs, que bom que você gostou**

**So... that's all folks.**


End file.
